


Let It Snow

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Snow, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Sam has never seen snow before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimberlyFDR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/gifts).



> Written for kimberlyfdr, gave the prompt “snow”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.

Dean was sitting on the deck, reassembling a gun whilst blindfolded, when the first flake hit. Before he had finished, his hair was damp and when he removed the blindfold the grass in front of the cabin was a blanket of snow.

He took a moment to secure the weapon, before running inside.

"Sammy! Sammy, wake up! It's snowing!"

He burst into Sam's room and shook him into a bleary wakefulness.

"Dean?"

"Snow, Sammy. _Snow."_

Sam's eyes lit up and he rushed outside.

Years later, Dean would look back and treasure this moment.

Sam wouldn't remember it at all.


End file.
